Known friction clutches providing a releasable torsional connection between a motor vehicle engine flywheel and an associated transmission require adjustment of the pressure clutch plate's released position relative to the flywheel to insure that complete engagement of the friction clutch can be achieved after the friction material of the clutch driven disc begins to wear. Some clutches are provided with automatic adjustment mechanisms which are disposed between the pressure plate and an associated biasing member. The clutch engagement force provided by the biasing member in the engaged condition prevents adjustment of the adjustment mechanism. However, when the clutch is released, engine torsional vibrations may cause excessive adjustment of the clutch.
It is therefore desired to provide an adjustment limiting device for automatic adjustment mechanisms.